Revolver Ocelot's Contest History
Who is Revolver Ocelot? When playing any of the Metal Gear Solid games, you will soon notice that Revolver Ocelot is all over the place. He's never the main villain or an overly difficult boss fight in any of the MGS titles, but rest assured that by the time you're finished, Ocelot will have far more to do with the story than you could have ever imagined. Ocelot was born on the battlefield, and through his life he has gone by many names, worked for many top-secret organizations and has made many connections. But the role that he is most well-known for is when he worked for the Russian Spetznaz during the invasion of Afghanistan. It was here that Ocelot earned the nickname "Shalashaska", which is a Russian word meaning "prison", and he was given this title due to his love of torture. Anyone who has ever played MGS3 is aware that Ocelot first became infatuated with the art of torture under one Colonel Volgin. Ocelot is also obsessed with Western movies and handguns, and he is so good at the craft of shooting that he can take a gun that was first introduced in 1873 (the Colt Single Action Army) and enter a full-on firefight without fear. He's that proficient and deadly, as many an enemy of his have experienced. Throughout the Metal Gear Solid series, Ocelot always seems to be that little fly who knows too much, as if he is somehow always working for someone else... "This is the greatest handgun ever made. The Colt Single Action Army. Six bullets. More than enough to kill anything that moves. Now I'll show you why they call me... 'Revolver'." - Ocelot Revolver Ocelot's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 4-7 Spring 2005 Contest - Mushroom Division - 3 Seed * Mushroom Round 1 --- Defeated (6) Nemesis, 42262 54.66% - 35051 45.34% * Mushroom Semifinal --- Defeated (2) Dr. Wily, 35693 54.51% - 29785 45.49% * Mushroom Final --- Lost to (1) Bowser, 27878 34.01% - 54099 65.99% * Extrapolated Strength --- 5th Place 27.51% Summer 2005 Contest - 20XX Division - 2 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Lost to (7) Pac-Man, 44075 48.75% - 46343 51.25% * Extrapolated Strength --- 43rd Place 19.91% I'm sure many people expected Ocelot to be overrated after his subpar performance against Nemesis in his very first match, but next to no one assumed that it would be to the level of getting upset by Pac Man in a 2-7 match. Ocelot might be one of the strongest characters story-wise in the MGS universe, but in a contest setting he's been very disappointing. His one highlight was that after the first round of Spring 2005, many people expected Ocelot to lose to Dr. Wily. After all Ocelot had been coming off of a very bad showing against Nemesis while Wily destroyed Ultros. Ocelot responded by almost beating Wily worse than he had beaten Nemesis, though given what we know now this speaks more of Wily's weakness than anything else. But other than this one match, Ocelot has failed to impress. The match against Nemesis is well-documented, but one must also remember that he was utterly destroyed by Bowser in a match that most expected to be a lot closer given Liquid Snake's 2004 Xst showing. Then, when Ocelot was finally given his first crack at a real contest field, he was beaten in the very first round by Pac Man in an upset that was almost as unexpected as Knuckles > Magus. The only difference was that three BOP entrants had Pac Man winning. Granted Ocelot was at a very bad pic disadvantage and the final percentages fall within the gray area of how much pictures affect a match, but a character trying to prove himself shouldn't lose to Pac Man, who had one foot out the door and may very well have been in his final contest. That is, until he got himself back into the spotlight. If history is any indication, Ocelot is going to have problems getting back into this contest, and even if he does return he's going to struggle to get a good seed or win a match. It's what happened to Liquid Snake, at least. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 2 - Second Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 25256 17.68% - Cloud Strife, 87496 61.24% - Jill Valentine, 22248 15.57% - Midgar Zolom, 7874 5.51% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 3rd place, 22006 15.06% - Cloud Strife, 81956 56.10% - Marcus Fenix, 22782 15.59% - Kefka, 19348 13.24% After taking a year off from the contest, Ocelot returned with what seemed like a horrible draw. First of all, he was put into Cloud Strife's fourpack, so he was going to get destroyed. Secondly, he seemed to be outclassed by Jill Valentine here. After all, Ocelot lost to Pac-Man and struggled to get 55% on Nemesis in the Villains Contest. Well, so much for that. He took an early lead on Jill and was never challenged. In the second round, Ocelot took another early lead, this time on Marcus Fenix. However, the XBox day vote coupled with the MGS day vote turned out to be too much, and he couldn't get past the second round. Regardless, Ocelot exceeded expectations, and you can expect him to be better than ever after MGS4. [[Summer 2008 Contest|'Summer 2008 Contest']] - Division 8 - Fourth Group * Division 8 Round 1 --- 3rd place, 33099 24.22% - Kratos, 50814 37.19% - Jill Valentine, 35124 25.70% - Heavy, 17608 12.89% So much for Ocelot being better than ever after MGS4, huh? After beating Jill in 2007 prior to MGS4's release, he was expected to beat her again with absolute ease now that the game was out. It just seemed like a pointless rematch and an instance of bad bracket-making on Bacon's part. But then Jill decided she didn't want to cooperate. Ocelot was winning at the first freeze, but on the next update...Jill took the lead, to the befuddlement of many. And she kept expanding the lead. By the end of the first hour, the match was essentially over. Ocelot never seriously challenged Jill and offered up yet another contest choke job. So one year after Ocelot won a match he wasn't supposed to win, Jill returned the favor. Winter 2010 Contest - Hyrule Division - 12 seed * Hyrule Round 1 --- Lost to (5) Pokemon Trainer Red, 29013 49.84% - 29195 50.16% * Extrapolated Strength --- 50th Place 25.34% Ocelot was placed against a newcomer here, and this was a hotly debated match. Pokemon characters had been doing well in the previous contests, and some figured that that popularity would translate to a strong performance from Red, while others believed that the Trainer character was out of focus and that the Pokemon were the true stars. Placed in a night match, Ocelot had everything he needed to pick up the win, but came up just a little bit short. It's tough to say where this places Ocelot in the hierarchy of MGS characters, but so far, it's not looking good. Well, at least he's probably still stronger than Raiden. Summer 2013 Contest - Division 7 - 14 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 8396 32.90% - (5) Auron, 11625 45.56% - (23) Roxas, 5497 21.54% Even taking LFF between Auron and Roxas into account Ocelot looked pretty good in this match. Maybe it was the Metal Gear Solid 5 hype or maybe we have been underrating Ocelot for all these years, I mean losing to Jill and going even with Red are not terrible performances. Maybe as a board we just expect more out of him because we like him. Fall 2018 Contest - Division 7 - 10 Seed * Division 7 Round 1 --- Defeated (7) King Dedede, 15457 50.49% - 15157 49.51% * Division 7 Round 2 --- Lost to (2)Mega Man X, 9062 31.59% - 19621 68.41% For all his previous disasters, Ocelot managed to get his first 1-on-1 victory since his Villain Contest debut. In a highly contested match, Ocelot got ahead with the board vote, was easily surpassed by King Dedede in a contest with a strong boost for Smash Bros. characters, and then Ocelot climbed back to get the lead, which unlike in Ocelot's showdown with Red, he never relinquished even if always far from getting to 51%. His reward was a repainted Noble Niner, and X gave it to Ocelot, who proceeded to lose by his biggest percentage ever. One step at a time, it seems. Category:Contest Histories